The Society for the Study of Reproduction (SSR) holds an annual scientific meeting typically attended by 1,100 scientists and trainees from research institutes and centers, university laboratories, medical schools, and clinics located in the U.S. and >30 other countries. The three-fold goal of every meeting is 1) to present state-of-the-art research in the reproductive sciences in an environment that 2) encourages scientific dialogue, and 3) promotes the professional development of trainees. Each meeting consists of plenary and state-of-the art lectures by world-class scientists, and concurrent modules or symposia (with 1-4 speakers in each) that focus on subjects of interest to scientists in biomedical, clinical, and animal science, as well as those who concentrate on wildlife and environmental preservation. Oral (>100) and poster presentations (~600 or more) highlight individual research contributions by trainees and established researchers. These presentations are based on abstracts submitted online and reviewed by the Program Committee. Abstracts submitted in competition for awards are reviewed also by the SSR's Awards Committee. This grant application is a renewal for partial support for the 2015 meeting and the ensuing meetings through 2019. The 2015 meeting will be held at the Puerto Rico Convention Center in San Juan, Puerto Rico; the 2016 meeting at the Sheraton San Diego Hotel & Marina in San Diego, California; the 2017 meeting (the SSR's 50th birthday) at the Washington Marriott Wardman Park in Washington, DC. The venue for the 2018 meeting has not been finalized, but it will be a Midwestern destination, most likely Chicago or New Orleans. Support is requested specifically for travel and lodging expenses each year for Plenary speakers (including but not limited to Keynote, President's Symposium, State-of-the-Art, and Historical Perspective speakers), and 30 speakers in concurrent modules (specifically, Focus Sessions in 2015) who are not SSR members. Funding also is requested for each of the five years to support travel grants for 75 trainees with documented need who are not supported by an NRSA and who meet the NIH criteria for funding. For the 2015 and subsequent meetings, it is anticipated that SSR will continue to offer CME credits under the joint sponsorship with the American Society for Reproductive Medicine (ASRM). Participation of underrepresented minorities is encouraged in all aspects of the meeting, the highlight being a plenary lecture and reception sponsored by the Diversity Committee. In designing the program of the Annual Meeting, each Program Committee incorporates translational research and clinical applications wherever possible. Exchange Lectures with the ASRM and the Society for Gynecological Investigation (SGI) emphasize recent advances in reproductive health care. The Program Committee also ensures topic, gender, race, and geographic balance in designing each program. The SSR meeting provides an atmosphere of learning and collaboration, with the goal of generating new knowledge leading to solutions in reproductive medicine, public health, agriculture, and conservation that will benefit mankind.